<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>gone away is the bluebird by actuallyshua</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601837">gone away is the bluebird</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/actuallyshua/pseuds/actuallyshua'>actuallyshua</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOO | Ten Oriented Orchestra (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Christmas Fluff, Dialogue Heavy, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Hybrids, Love Languages, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:07:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/actuallyshua/pseuds/actuallyshua</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Minsu settled further into Kyungho’s chest, feeling everything all at once, “Merry almost Christmas, Kyungho.”</p><p>He didn’t get a response. </p><p>He didn’t need one. </p><p>Or - </p><p>Minsu remembers that love isn't boring. Love isn't grand gestures. Love is remembering that sometimes, just being together is enough.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cho Chanhyuk | Chan/Choi Jisu, Jang Kyungho/Kim Minsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>gone away is the bluebird</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>my first too fic yahoo</p><p>dedicated to one of my best friends who puts up with me everyday, somehow, dara</p><p>thank you for introducing me to these boys<br/>i really hope you enjoy this fic</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Minsu was never one to let himself fall into downward spirals. He always prided himself on being able to handle every situation with grace and a level head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was almost nothing a few deep breaths couldn’t solve.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Almost.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Because in the moment, he felt like he couldn’t even gather himself well enough to try to take a breath. It seemed to all happen in a flash. One moment, Kyungho was trying to balance the star atop their Christmas tree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kyungho!” Minsu shouted, dropping his mug and ignoring the way it shattered on their kitchen floor, “Your tail is on fire!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He darted over to his unnerved partner, slapping at the end of his tail with a pillow while screaming at him to not move. The tiny flame that lived at the tip of the once golden, now singed, fur was extinguished and Minsu took the deep breath his body had been screaming for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to be more careful around candles! I’ve told you that!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Relax! A little fire never killed anyone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungho seemed to realize his words and he pursed his lips tightly for a moment before holding up tinsel filled hands, “Want to help me finish the tree?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You go ahead. I have to clean up the kitchen. You made me drop my favorite mug!” He was trying to still be angry at Kyungho, have him face a real consequence of his foolishness for once, but it was difficult when the two golden ears atop his head were twitching with holiday excitement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was always the thing about Kyungho. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>From the very first day they met, Minsu was enamored with his charms. With how excitable he was even over the smallest of things. The way his tail would furiously wag and hit any passerbys when he’d be in a particularly good mood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minsu particularly loved when Kyungho would smile so brightly that his eyes would shrink into half moons and his sharp canines would poke out over his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perks of dating a hybrid, he supposed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d only seen bits and pieces of the things Chanhyuk had </span>
  <em>
    <span>warned </span>
  </em>
  <span>him about when Minsu had first expressed his more than friendship interest in Kyungho. Because as much as they saw their counterparts as equal beings, equal souls, they were far from the same. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was boundless energy, clumsiness at the hands of unbridled golden retriever excitement, sleepless nights during a thunderstorm, and of course, Kyungho eating him out of house and home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t the biting, or the hiding, or the noise that Chanhyuk had so tiredly lamented to him about. Minsu found Kyungho’s energy easy to match and his fear of thunderstorms even easier to handle. Cloudy skies at night just meant holding him a little tighter than usual. Petting his hair with his fingers dancing over his flattened and frightened golden ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because Minsu was lucky enough to share his home, and heart, with an adoring </span>
  <em>
    <span>puppy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>While Chanhyuk had spent the better half of his life being tailed and nipped at by a </span>
  <em>
    <span>fox.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Speaking of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are Chanhyuk and Jisu still coming over?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungho blew a piece of tinsel away from his eyes, “Yeah! They should be here any minute, actually. I’m sure they’ll let themselves in.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t let Jisu near that tree.” Minsu dropped the remains of his mug into the trashcan before setting to making himself and Kyungho more hot chocolate, “It looks nice and he’ll just mess it all up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But he was going to help me with some of the ornaments! You know that’s his favorite part. Chanhyuk never lets him do it at home.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minsu rejoined Kyungho in the living room, plopping himself down on the couch as he tucked his feet under his legs and held his mug close to his chest, “I can’t imagine why that is. Maybe due to the fact that Chanhyuk had to buy four trees last year because Jisu kept knocking them over?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That </span>
  <em>
    <span>might </span>
  </em>
  <span>have something to do with it.” Kyungho flashed him a smile that made him feel much warmer than any steaming mug of hot chocolate ever could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minsu had always loved the holidays, his fondest memories as a child coming from the whimsy of Christmas. But everything shifted when Kyungho came into his life. Maybe it was because they met on a snowy day in the middle of December, with carols playing in the background and their friends surrounding them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Friends of friends was all they were in that crowded restaurant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At first he thought maybe he was just caught up in the spirit, the magic, of Christmas. Something so romantic about it all made meeting Kyungho in the snow and the glow of the city’s decorations made him feel much more Hallmark film than real life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minsu told himself that these feelings would melt, just as the snow would. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But a meeting between friends turned into days of staying up all night just to text, which turned into weeks of meeting up after work to take walks in the park, bundled up and close enough to touch but never quite getting there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even when the snow melted, Minsu’s feelings never did.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Months passed along with whispered kisses in the dark and now, here they were. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two Christmases under their belts in this apartment and no end to that in sight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, hopefully an end to this apartment. Despite all the memories that had bled and nestled into its walls, Minsu always pictured them as the suburban type. It wouldn’t hurt if they had a lawn for Kyungho to run laps around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you take a break and come sit with me, please?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Requests like that never fell on deaf ears and in an instant, Kyungho nestled in next to him, body sinking into the couch and Minsu alike. Minsu took another deep breath as a strong arm found its way around his shoulders, his face resting in the crook of Kyungho’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to enjoy the quiet before the storm.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungho laughed at this, the noise rumbling in Minsu’s ear, “Things do get a bit chaotic when they’re around, hm?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can say that again. I was just thinking about when we first met.” Minsu scooted closer to Kyungho, if that was even possible, linking their legs together and sliding his arm across Kyungho’s stomach, “All the things Chanhyuk was trying to tell me about dating a hybrid. You know I love Jisu more than anything but I’m just so </span>
  <em>
    <span>glad </span>
  </em>
  <span>you’re not a fox.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You never struck me as a fox kind of guy. Even when I first met you. So what if my tail catches on fire sometimes? And I wake you up at six in the morning to go on a run with me?” Kyungho placed a kiss on top of Minsu’s head, delicate and quick, “At least I don’t chew on your arm and make blanket nests across the entire apartment.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blanket nests?” Minsu furrowed his eyebrows together as he glanced up at Kyungho, pausing his confusion for a moment to bask in the way the Christmas lights seemed to be dancing in his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Foxes like to make burrows. So Jisu hoards blankets and makes these big nest type things everywhere. They’re for sleeping or relaxing, or hiding whenever Chanhyuk needs to trim his claws. It’s why they can never have company over.” Kyungho looked down at him, the light fading and replaced with a fake stern look, “You don’t want to know what happens when you disturb a fox’s nest.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minsu, though laughing at the way Kyungho was trying to come across as threatening, believed every word he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should’ve just invited Jeyou and Chihoon over.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if sensing their names were potentially being slandered, in any way, Minsu jumped as the front door of their apartment was slammed open, bouncing loudly against the entryway. Jisu was the first to </span>
  <span>enter, of course, without even so much as a hello as he made a beeline for the tree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow! Get a load of this tree! You guys really went all out this year, eh? What did you do, Minsu?” The fox’s bushy tail twitched as he spoke, his eyebrows wiggling up and down, “Get a raise at work?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jisu! Can you at least say hello, please? Hi, guys.” Chanhyuk came into the room, out of breath from most likely chasing his partner down the hallway, “Sorry. Merry almost Christmas!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Merry almost Christmas! And for your information, Jisu.” Minsu untangled himself from Kyungho, ignoring the small whine of the retriever, “I did happen to get a raise at work.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa, big money. Does that mean I’m going to get a better gift this year?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhyuk let out a noise that was caught somewhere between embarrassment and anger, “Keep it up and you won’t be getting anything at all!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We both know that’s absolutely not true.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone in the room knew that that was absolutely not true. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because no matter how often Chanhyuk was exhausted, how often he was left aghast by Jisu’s lack of a filter or any care in the world, it was plain as day how much he loved Jisu. Minsu was sure that there would be piles upon piles of neatly wrapped gifts under their own, now faux, Christmas tree. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I saved a few for you!” Kyungho stood up quickly, his energy immediately shifting now that Jisu was in the picture, “Want to help me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Duh. That’s like the only reason I even came over. Well, that and Minsu’s hot chocolate.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking the cue, Minsu held both his hands up as he stood, “Alright, alright. You two have fun and please don’t destroy my tree. Want to join me in the kitchen, Chanhyuk?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A silent nod was all he received in reply and before making his way into the kitchen, he paused to take a look at the two figures now happily moving around the spruce. Minsu always enjoyed watching Kyungho around his friends. His true friends. Those who truly understood what it was like to walk in his shoes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew he made Kyungho happy. He never had to question that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it was different whenever he was in the company of Jisu or Chihoon or Woonggi. It was as if he was more free, more able to be the greatest version of himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unapologetically Kyungho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just the way Minsu adored him the most. With his wide eyes and bright laughter watching Jisu try to dangle an ornament from his hair, try to decorate himself with tinsel, Minsu found another smile before trailing Chanhyuk into the cramped kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s been talking about this since we woke up. Which, mind you, was almost seven in the morning.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! You got to sleep in.” Minsu nudged Chanhyuk, who pulled himself up to sit on the counter with a huff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah. How are you guys? It’s been a while since we’ve been able to come over.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Making hot chocolate was something that was now second nature to Minsu. He’s perfected his sweet and creamy recipe just about a year ago after countless attempts to get it right from scratch. It was Kyungho’s favorite drink, even in the heat of summer, so it was something he’d always wanted to get right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>An act of service. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His most prominent love language. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What Minsu lacked in words shared between him and Kyungho, he made up for with mugs of cocoa, tidying up the place, cleaning Kyungho’s favorite blanket with his favorite scent. All of Kyungho’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>favorites, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he'd memorized. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the past, his silence was misconstrued as uncaring, cold, even once, unloving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It made him fearful of hope and love. Of once again sharing himself with another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But of course, like with everything, Kyungho gave him nothing to fear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because the golden boy too was never one to speak his heart out. Instead, he just wanted to be close to Minsu. To hold his hand, to play with his hair, to entangle their bodies together at every possible moment. His love was through touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Touch that Minsu melted into every single day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve been really good.” He collected four mugs in front of him, “Kyungho always gets incredibly happy around this time of year so that helps. Besides your lack of sleep, how are you two?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chihoon and I have been in the studio a lot lately. I’ve been running on a ton of late nights and I think it’s starting to get to Jisu, honestly.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minsu glanced up over the counter at the two in the living room before back to Chanhyuk, “Is everything okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t one to pry. Never really the nosiest of people. But if anything, he was always one to help. Minsu had long since told his two friends that if anything ever happened to them, he surely wouldn’t believe in love anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no Chanhyuk without Jisu. And likewise, definitely no Jisu without Chanhyuk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah. We’re fine, don’t worry. He’s just getting really antsy, you know? I keep trying to talk to him about it but he dodges the subject.” Chanhyuk rubbed the back of his neck, looking down towards his lap as he spoke, “I don’t know. Maybe I’m just saying it wrong?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minsu thought back to how his mind was reeling just moments before, turning to his friend with a gentle smile, “What’s his love language?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His what?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slightly taken aback by the returned question, Minsu shook his head as he leaned against the counter, “You two have been together for this long and you don’t know his love language? I’m shocked! Well.” Minsu paused for a moment, remembering who he was speaking to, “You two certainly aren’t conventional but you know what I mean? Think about it. What is something you do that makes Jisu really happy?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhyuk took a moment to absorb all of Minsu’s words, chewing on his lip before shrugging with a look that was riddled with guilt, “Honestly, just spending time with him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quality time! He’s so used to having you around a lot so he was getting his fill. Now that you’ve got that gig with Chihoon, he’s just missing you.” Minsu busied himself with the rest of the task, trying to make Chanhyuk feel more at ease since letting his dirty laundry out to air, “Especially with the holiday coming up, he’s probably feeling lonely. Just take some time and really be with him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s that easy?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minsu smiled to himself, flashes of Kyungho going through his mind, “It should be. Love isn’t always just letting him know that you care about him. It’s the little things that really add up. He won’t remember how many times you’ve told him, but he’ll always remember how many times you’ve been there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could’ve taken a very easy guess that Jisu thrived on quality time. With how he was always two steps behind, or in front and making sure Chanhyuk was always behind him, Chanhyuk, Minsu knew that the fox was at his happiest when his time was spent with his other half. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re wise beyond your years, my dear friend. What’s your language?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minsu filled up the four mugs to the brim, carefully handing one to Chanhyuk who took it with eager hands, “Acts of service.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should’ve seen that coming.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, what about you? When are you at your happiest with Jisu?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhyuk fell into a veil of seriousness again, less worried and more thoughtful this time. Minsu watched his eyes search for an answer, lighting up as he found one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When he tells me he’s proud of me. Like, I don’t know.” He paused as a dusty rose color tainted his cheeks, “When I show him new music or something and he gets really excited about it. It just makes me feel, I don’t know, really happy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Words of affirmation. I’m sure he’s not lacking in that department at all.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhyuk found humor in this, setting the mug down on the counter with a laugh, “Absolutely not. Thanks for listening, as always. I really appreciate it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I’m always here for you. Now, come on. We need to hurry up and get back in there before those two burn my apartment down.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, the rest of the time spent watching Jisu and Kyungho decorate the space was flame free and full of nothing but laughter and terrible Christmas movies playing in the background. When the dust of excitement had settled, the four found themselves piled onto the couch, Minsu swatting away Jisu’s wandering tail every so often. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you guys want to stay the night? It’s a bit late for you to be taking the bus home.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Jisu answered quickly before Chanhyuk had a chance to even mull over the question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well.” He matted Jisu’s ears down with his hand affectionately, Minsu unable to hide his smile at the way the fox giggled, “Looks like you guys are stuck with us for the night. And speaking of, we should get some sleep.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should get breakfast at that little spot around the corner. Remember?” Kyungho gave Minsu’s arm a gentle squeeze, “We went there with Jeyou the other week?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah. But can we please sleep in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a raised hand, Chanhyuk spoke, “I second that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungho and Jisu shared a look that might be unreadable to the masses, but to Minsu it meant that they would, in fact, not be sleeping in tomorrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With several loud and rambunctious goodnights, Minsu finally found himself closing the door to their bedroom and the sounds of Kyungho trying to get comfortable in their bed filled the room. It always took him a few minutes, moving from either side and fluffing up the pillows, narrowly dodging pulling on his own tail before he finally settled in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Today was fun.” He smiled into the pillow as Minsu clicked off the light, the room only illuminated by the moonlight that dripped in through the windows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it was.” Kyungho had decided on the left side of the bed tonight so Minsu slid into the right, quickly swept up in warm arms and pressed against the retriever’s chest, “I had an interesting talk with Chanhyuk while we were in the kitchen.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minsu closed his eyes as Kyungho began raking slow hands through his hair, the best way to lull him to sleep, and he hummed, “About what?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just love and all that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. The boring stuff.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungho gave his body a light squeeze as Minsu protested, “Hey! Love isn’t boring.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence settled between the two of them, not the uncomfortable kind but the knowing kind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minsu listened to Kyungho’s heartbeat. A far better song than any Christmas carol he’d ever heard. He thought about love again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Love isn’t boring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Love is countless mugs of hot cocoa and being wrapped in strong arms in the dark. Love is getting pouted at when Minsu has to disconnect their hands in public for any reason. Love is a massive hug and his feet lifting off the ground as soon as he steps foot in their home after working all day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minsu settled further into Kyungho’s chest, feeling everything all at once, “Merry almost Christmas, Kyungho.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t get a response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t need one. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading! comments and kudos always appreciated </p><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/SOHNlSM">twitter</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>